The chain saw has the chain portion unguarded so as to be available to cut through sizeable trees, logs, limbs and the like. The present chain saw has the chain entirely covered by a guard except for the tip portion which is exposed by shifting a portion of the guard. This provides protection to the operator when cutting with the tip end under complete control and safety.